At the present time, certain cassette players and/or recorders have front portions which are provided with a slotted window for the longitudinal insertion of a magnetic cassette. The mechanisms which are employed in these player-recorders for releasing the cassette, yet precluding a complete ejection of the cassette out of the player-recorder, are relatively complex, costly to manufacture, and somewhat unreliable in their operation.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a device which can preclude the complete ejection of a magnetic cassette (upon the release thereof) and which can be produced economically for relatively long-life reliable performance.